mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Eps3.1 undo.gz/Summary
Over a period of 5 weeks, Elliot gets a job as a security analyst at E Corp and works to undo Stage 2 and the fallen state of the world. On his first day, Angela smiles while passing his cubicle with her coworkers. He begins dressing preppy with clothes from Trunk Club, taking Zoloft, and enduring his coworker’s lewd small talk. He thinks that his dorm room philosophy about “Evil Corp” may be wrong, that they may be a necessary evil which must be kept in check, and that he is simply growing up rather than selling out. By joining in the ranks of people who are as 2D as emojis, he believes he can fix the world he broke and make it better than it ever was. Eliot is working on the 5/9 recovery program. He tries to convince the higher ups to digitize the paper records on site locally rather than bringing them to the NY facility in order to avoid a single point of failure. His boss is dismissive for a Goo Goo Dolls reunion concert (giving insight to his password: aboynamedg00). Elliot hacks him and turns him into the FBI for selling private data from E-Phones. Meanwhile, Elliot messes with E Shipping, buying time by sending the records elsewhere. The next boss up the chain wants to postpone his ambition until next quarter as he late for Soul Cycle. Elliot turns him in to the FBI for hiding pollution records. His meeting with the next higher up likes Elliot powerpoint and wants to bring his pitch to the VP of Technology. Meanwhile, Elliot continues purging E Corp of its evil members. He feels great creating a better E Corp once it gets back on his feet. One day, Elliot looks around the office and admits to the audience that he hasn’t fixed everything. The loneliness came back. Elliot weeps in his apartment as Dancing with the Stars plays on his new E Corp TV. He questions the empty void inside himself not being fulfilled by doing the right thing. In his broken mirror, he sees a distressed emoji. He goes to Krista’s home where she is holding therapy sessions in the library. She notes that it is his birthday, September 17, which slipped his mind. He has no plans. Krista brings up that they last talked about his sister. They work through that he hasn't been talking to her because she is a trigger to bring out Mr. Robot. He’s been gone. When pressed about how he feels, Elliot says it’s different, better for everyone. Krista suggests that he misses him and that's okay. He admits missing being a part of something. Something important and meaningful. He stares off in this distance and Krista asks what he's thinking about. Elliot brings up a snowman he and Darlene built as kids. They named him Kevin McAllister after their beloved movie Home Alone. Elliot and Krista are smiling and laughing. Elliot talks about going to steal dad’s camera, but then his dad pushed out window. Krista is shocked. Elliot swears he told her, but she insists not. They were at the hospital late. Kevin melted and Darlene was pissed. Krista asks, What made you think of this? Elliot doesn't know. On the ''Let’s be Frank ''TV show at 8 pm, host Frank Cody interviews Joanna Wellick. Scott Knowles is on charges for murdering his wife, having confessed while beating Joanna and now a bartender corroborates. Her lawyers have advised her to remain silent, she claims. But she knew Tyrell was innocent and Knowles was troubled, targeting them for some time. Frank brings up her filing for divorce, but she says it was a moment of weakness listening to the wrong people. She asserts that she is faithful, the divorce claim is withdrawn, and Tyrell is the only man she ever loved, and ever will love. Afterwards, Joanna and her son are being driven home in the SUV by Mr. Sutherland. He notices a car following them. After an E Corp commercial on the radio, news of a new fsociety video breaks. A figure in the fsociety costume gives a warning that something is happening in the coming weeks. Darlene is sitting on a couch in an FBI safehouse watching on laptop with Dom, Santiago, and another FBI agent Norm. Darlene assures them it isn't fsociety. Dom contends that it's from the same Vimeo account. Darlene thinks it must be the Dark Army, given access by Cisco. Santiago gets angry, reminding her that she is a Confidential Human Source with the mission to get intel on Tyrell from Elliot. Darlene says Elliot isn't talking to him, having asked her brother 5 weeks ago. She invites them to bring Elliot in to ask him. They decline tipping him off as that would violate her immunity. After Darlene vehemently denies any relationship between the two, Dom plays the prison call from June 16 when Tyrell called Elliot. Darlene is surprised. Sutherland pulls the car over and approaches the tail which has stopped behind them. He pulls Derek out of the car, who yells about Joanna lying to him for him to testify against Knowles, upset that she said she loved Tyrell. Sutherland punches him and tells him to shut up, go marry some girl, and never see Joanna again. As he gets back in the SUV, Derek shoots him. Joanna panics and scrambles for her driver's gun in his waistband. She is shot in the head and falls back. As her child wails, covered in blood, Sutherland shoots Derek in the stomach, leaving him bleeding out on the ground. Joanna’s skull is cut open in autopsy. Dom and Santiago talk in the room. Dom notes that the shooter didn’t survive and Sutherland is expected to survive with FBI waiting at the hospital. Santiago says nobody saw them take her body and that her son is going to social services, not the relatives, as to not tip off Tyrell. Dom believes Darlene about Elliot and the video being Dark Army. Santiago tells her that she's in charge to Darlene and society gets a text that they have lead on the video. He is worried Darlene is a flight risk, but Dom says she’s good, "Trust me." At Coney Island. Elliot walks up to Darlene sitting on a bench. She is surprised he came, given his silent treatment of her. He recalls that she last said to him, fuck you. She asks when did he start remembering everything? Darlene just wanted to say happy birthday. Elliot asks if that's it, to which Darlene asks why he wants to shut her out. He tells her she's a trigger for Mr. Robot. Darlene retorts that what happened to dad fucked her up too and he can't hog their childhood. She wishes dad was here, he’d know what to do. Darlene lets him know she's leaving, crashing with a friend upstate. Spending the past year with Elliot was not about whatever they did, but spending time with him, just so he knows. He brings up that day they built the snowman. Her mood changes and she asks if he wants to talk about it. Elliot instead invites her to stay with him tonight. It's not on her behalf, as she believes, but he doesn't want to be lonely. Phillip Price gives a speech at the G20 international summit in Turkey. 19 of 20 countries have signed 5/9 Economic Accord making E Coin the standard currency to judge all others. Only China has unofficially adopted Bitcoin, weakening economic recovery and declaring currency war. Zhang is watching in the crowd. Later, Zhang meets with Price in a backroom, briefly only because it was on the way out. Price demands that China signs the accord. In 11 days the UN will let China annex Congo. Other countries may pull out if there is resistance. Zhang reminds Price that "your success will always follow mine." Zhang walks towards the door, not wanting to waste time. Price suggests that maybe the UN will not vote in China's favor. Zhang turns around and brings up talking to Angela after she stole E Corp's Washington Township documents. Zhang sees why Price likes her as she is a good companion. Zhang wanted to fire bullets into her eyes, but they are so hypnotizing. Zhang insists that Price not mistake generosity for generosity. As Elliot sleeps, Darlene is fiddling with his computer monitor in the middle of night. She gets her coat and sees the photo of Elliot and their parents at the beach. Elliot is suddenly behind her and asks what she’s doing. She says she's looking for a pen and leaving for a bus. He notes that the transportation strike has stopped the buses. She says she'll take a train. Elliot grabs her and puts her against the wall asking "Why are you here? Darlene realizes it's Mr. Robot. He yells at her and Darlene pushes him away, leaving while calling him a psycho. Elliot stands there shocked. The next morning, Elliot goes through his morning routine. At work, he looks around the office. At Krista’s house, Elliot tells her he wants her to talk to "him". To see if it will help. She has him relax, close his eyes, and listen to the sound of her voice. Elliot opens eyes and says "You should know that nothing is going to come from this. We were fine without you." Mr. Robot notes their new dynamic of him being unable to come and go as he pleases. "You need to leave him alone, so we can get back to work." he says before hitting on her. "What does he call me?" Mr. Robot, still? As he flips through books on the shelves he says a quote about a civilization which drives its citizens to revolt has nor deserves the prospect of a lasting existence. She correctly attributes it to Freud. Wow. Beautiful and smart. Mr. Robot continues to walk around the room, equating her notion of trying to help Elliot with trying to destroy him. She replies she wants to understand Mr. Robot. He mumbles about being compromised because of "her" (Darlene) and Elliot didn’t see it. She asks what he means. He looms over her and says "I’m done talking to you." As he sits back down, Elliot asks if they're going to start. Sitting on the subway, Elliot wonders if the viewer stayed with Mr. Robot and what he said. Is he working with Tyrell? Is Stage 2 on? Elliot believes he shut down the backdoor as he walks past hookers and a Bank of E with Chinese writing next to its name. Lenny is waiting outside his apartment with Flipper. He asks how Elliot is so lucky, sitting pretty in the state of the world. He admits that sending Elliot to prison wasn't about the dog, as he hates Flipper. The vet bills are through the roof and the dog is shitting everywhere. He shoves Flipper into Elliot's arms to shit over the house "like you did mine." Inside his apartment, Elliot prepares a bowl of water for Flipper. At 8:46, Elliot sits at his computer for a moment. He insert a USB and turns on Kali Linux, running a Rootkit hunter. The monitor is broadcasting to Dom’s screen at the safe house. She congratulates Darlene on a good job. Darlene leaves to sit on the porch. Zhang sits in a curtained limo with the associate. Zhang orders that Stage 2 will happen on the day of the UN vote whether it goes their way or not. The man says it was only supposed to be in case of a Price failure. With the Congo, they can finally move their operation to that country's mines. Stage 2 has serious implications. Zhang says "It’s time Phillip Price’s hand got slapped." The next day, Dom is returning to the safehouse, located in a trash ridden part of town. Kids on hoverboards ride by and she sees a Comet Electric van across the street. It's 8:01 AM. She's brought coffee for Norm and he notes that E Coin has driven the dollar down. He says last night the only thing of note from their surveillance was an email with link from Elliot’s computer. He jokes there was "some nice intel" in the surveillance, but it is just the song "One Week" by the Bare Naked Ladies. Dom laments that the song will be stuck in her head all day. They hear a noise outside and see on the security cameras that a man is breaking into Darlene’s apartment downstairs. Norm says Darlene is out. Dom asks about the email which led to nothing, but deduces that the link was to trace it back to them. Dom watches as Elliot is inside the room below them, taking his hood down and looking around. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes